Be my escape
by XxEdwardxBellaxX
Summary: all i could hear was the pounding of the bass. i didn't notice anything. i just wanted to stay where i was forever. rated M for language.


--------------A/n ::Okay I have no idea what I should call this story. I am gonna write the first chapter and then I will put name choices at the bottom. I am thinking about like two right now. Actually I am going to put the two titles I am thinking of right here at the top so you can think about it while you read. They are pretty much the same thing but I like one more than the other…but all of my friends like the other one… they are: I want to escape… and ….: be my escape. They only problem is that I think that I have seen a username on here or something that is "be my escape" so I feel weird about using it! Crapola! Well any help would be appreciated! 

--Layla!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

All I focused on was the beat of the bass. My mind was elsewhere, I didn't notice the dancing bodies all around me, not the guy dancing with me, and definitely not my cellphone [which was vibrating from yet another call from my mother. All that mattered was the throbbing I heard, and the throbbing I felt, in my head, my heart, and my veins. Everything was in synch; from the music, to the blood in my veins. I was on a natural high that I never wanted to come down from, I wanted to stay where I was dancing forever, but sadly all fantasies must end. One second I was dancing to the throbbing, pounding, head-banging music and then…it was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My best friend was pulling me off the dance floor and toward the bar. My phone vibrated again, an instead of ignoring it [like I should have I answered. I heard a panicked voice from the line, "Blaire? Honey? Is that you?" I sighed, "yes, what do you want?" my voice came out as a monotone. "oh! Thank god! Why haven't you answered your phone? I've been worried sick!" I laughed but it came out sarcastic, "Mom, you were never a good actress so don't try and practice on me, you haven't cared about me since I was born. Why don't you take your no talent ass to the strip club and apply for a job because god knows you won't get a job anywhere else because no one will want to hire a whore." I heard a sharp intake of breath, "how dare you talk to me that way!" "how dare I? Oh I am quaking in my boots. I think I just soiled myself!" I laughed, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "God you don't scare me. You never have. I hope you have a horrible life, and good luck with that whole stripping thing." With that I shut my phone and turned toward Brandi.

[A/n: okay, okay. I know that was reaaallly harsh but I am just basing it off what I think of my mom and if you knew my mom you would say the same thing…actually you would probably be meaner because she isn't ur mother. I hold back for her sake. So if I offended anyone, I am deeply sorry!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bored, this place is stup—" while I had been talking I had also been surveying the room [well club actually to try and find something…ANYTHING interesting. While I had been talking [and probably sounding like a bitch I had been cut off because I had seen one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen in my whole life, he looked inhumanly beautiful. He was in the middle of the dance-floor, but you could see him so clearly. He wasn't dancing; he was just standing there staring…at me. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks and I quickly turned away. I looked toward Brandi to see that she was smirking, "Like what you see?" she looked over at the dance-floor, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Brandi rolled her eyes, "whatever you say…" I looked back towards the dance-floor to see that the boy had disappeared, "Brandi let's get out of here. I'm bored." I looked back at Brandi but instead of facing a petite girl with wild red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and blue eyes rimmed in heavy black eyeliner; I came face to face with an angel. At least that's what he looked like, a dark angel. His immense beauty and bright silver hair seemed out of place with the rest of the Goth kids in the club. His voice was soft, like an angel singing a baby to sleep. "Hello Brandi, is this the friend you have told me about?" though he had been talking to Brandi he had been looking directly at me. I could see her grinning over his shoulder. "Yeah, it is! Is she what you expected?" he smirked at my words, "she's better." He reached up his hand and ran it through his silky silver hair. He then smiled at me and my breath caught, "Good Evening Miss Blaire. My name is Simon Crowell. It is my distinct pleasure to make your acquaintance." _How is this possible?_ _Why would this angel be talking to me? This was possibly the most gorgeous person I had ever met and he was talking to me! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

His hair was so blonde, it looked silver. It framed his face in such a way that it appeared longer but it didn't cover one inch of his beautiful face. [A/n: hi it's me. I don't want to interrupt the story but you need to tell me if I am going overboard saying how beautiful he is…I need to know these things. Continue reading! His blue eyes were cold and piercing so even when he smiled no warmth went to them. Even though he was wearing baggy clothes that looked four or five sizes too big for him I could tell he was toned. His clothes could be described in two words: black and baggy. His shirt was loose and black [big surprise there and it said: "it is a cruel and random world, and yet the chaos of it all is beautiful." [A/n I cannot take credit for that quote I found it on another fan-fiction called: what I once knew…it is by a girl named dazz1ed. She is an awesome author. I am so sorry if you are mad that I took your quote. It was soooo good I couldn't help it. If you read this and want me to take it off I will. I smirked, awww…he has a poetic side. _Hmmm…too bad his shirt is so loose. I bet if it was tighter I could see what he was packing…can you say abs? _Simon suddenly smirked like he had heard what I had thought. Ignoring him my eyes traveled down the rest of his body. Like his shirt his pants looked a few sizes too big. They were black [A/n: no! black? Wow who would've thunk that he would be wearing black pants??? Certainly not me! and were being held up with a white [ah! studded belt. It was odd seeing someone with such an angelic face dressed like a Goth. Compared to him I felt horribly ugly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was naturally thin. My hair was about 5 inches above my shoulder. It was naturally brown but I got bored one day and decided to put blonde highlights in it. Unlike Simon's hair, mine had a habit of falling in my eyes. I thought I looked completely normal with the exception of my eyes. They were dark, deep, blood red and had midnight black along the rim of them. My mother thought I was the child of Satan when I was born, but I guess that would be expected. How would you feel being a single mother and already dreading the arrival of your baby, and then have it pop out with eyes as vivid red as a ruby?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While I had been ogling Simon and comparing his beauty to my…normalcy…he must have said something because Brandi was calling my name, "Blaire? Hello? Anyone home?" "Oh…sorry. I was just thinking about someone." Simon smirked like he was in on some secret joke and I got paranoid again. _Can he hear me? Am I talking out loud? _Brandi started talking again so I guess she hadn't heard what I had been saying. "Anyway Simon was telling us how he is a DJ." I looked at Brandi knowingly. She knew my weak spot. I loved anything to do with music. Listening to it, playing it on an instrument, singing it, watching DJ's do their thing. _Hmmm, in this case extremely hot DJ's. _"Ahhhh…so you are a DJ. Is that why you are here? Do you work here?" "Not really, I kinda work everywhere." I looked towards Brandi again; Simon had a slight British accent. Like someone who had spent their childhood abroad but was brought to the U.S. during their "tween years". [A/n: okay sorry 'bout the tween thing. I love that word…I write a lot of reaalllllyyyy dumb authors notes but they are fun and if you don't like them then don't read 'em! J/k…if they annoy you I will stop writing as many! Just say the word! Brandi smiled; she knew why I was looking at her. I loved boys with British accents. I do not know why but…oh, British boys are sexay! I must make a mental note to ask him where he is from later. "Ahhhh, I see. So you work at a bunch of different clubs or you work at a bunch of different jobs?" "Clubs. The only work I like is DJing and any other kind of job bores me." "Hmmm…well I have never seen you before," _believe me I would remember you if I saw you_, "what clubs have you been at lately?" "Heh, well I was at…S&B yesterday. I DJed [a/n: okay if I am a complete moron with the whole DJing and DJed thing and it is something else please tell me! there for about a week." _That's odd, I was at S&B yesterday and I didn't see him. I thought Devlin was spinning discs there last night. I don't' think he would lie to us…I guess I just didn't see him. _"If you want I can get you in for free. I mean if I am the DJ I run the show baby." "Oh that's nice of you…" _Oh that's nice of you? What kind of loser am I? _"No problem. It's just an excuse to see you again." For the second time that night my stupid Goth complexion betrayed me, and my face turned a bright shade of pink. That made Simon's smile widen. It wasn't until then that I noticed that we had sat down at the bar and leaned in very close to one another. The only reason I noticed was because two chalky faced boys snickered when he smiled. [Goth club no smiling. They should put a sign outside the door. Fake sign will read: if you have any intention of laughing inside do not enter. If you do smile you will be forcibly taken off the premises. "uh…okay…anyway, Brandi?" she looked up from her phone which she had retreated to when I had started talking to Simon. "What?" "Wanna go dance?" her faced brightened up automatically, "that's the smartest thing you have said all night!" "Hey! That was a very bitchy comment. I take offense." Brandi rolled her eyes, "whatever! Come on let's go!"

------------------------Okay…I have written more but I just haven't typed it yet. I want at least one review before I post the next chappie. Last time I posted the whole thing at a time and I ended up deleting it because no one reviewed. Ug. I hate that. I reallllly hope peeps will review because if you do it always helps me. I want brutal honesty. I love criticism. So that is your assignment! Leave me at least one review and u will be hit with chappie two! Oh and I want you to tell me which title you like better!

Be my escape

Or

2. I want to escape

Skull&bones… this is the name I chose for the club they were at. I know, very corny name for Goth club but I love corny shit.


End file.
